A Separate Time
by SailorNaruto52
Summary: The GAY love story of Finny and Gene in Modern Day times. Gene/Finny or Ginny in my circle of friends. Disclaimer: I own nothing from A Separate Peace. All rights go to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hey SailorNaruto52 here. Whelp I'm finally starting it, the Gene/Finny story. Let me know your thoughts and please don't read if you don't like this kind of stuff. Anyways let's start the story. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

**Gene**

I look upon the school. Devon's Boarding School for Boys: Where we make boys into men it says in big letters across an arch. I pick up my suitcase and then walk onto the school grounds. As I walk to the main office I see tons of boys playing football and various others activities. I finally make my way to the main office and I see a man in a nice suit with the school emblem on it. He had powder white short hair and a mustache the same color.

"Gene Forrester," I say to the big man.

"Room 19," The big man says and then hands me a key.

"Your roommate is Phineas Devon," he tells me.

I walk up the stairs and find my room. I turn the knob and open the door. When I walk into the room I see a blonde haired boy on his bed wearing a normal t-shirt with some band I didn't recognize. He has headphones on and looked up from something he was reading. He quickly takes off his headphones and walks over and shakes my hand.

"Hey what's up? My names Phineas. Most people call me Finny. You must be Gene. Right?" He says quickly.

"Yeah," I say. "Pleasure to meet you Finny."

"Where's that accent from? It's sounds like a southern one," he says.

"Yeah I'm from Georgia," I answer. "Where you from?"

"I'm from around these parts. No place like good old Massachusetts," He says, his face beaming.

I realize how cute he looks. No Gene you can't think that. It might lead to something bad. Something unnatural. Anyways, after that some boys walk in. One with short brown hair and glasses. He seems very confident. The other one has short ginger hair.

"Hey Finny what are you doing?" The one with glasses says and then notices me. "Wait who is this?"

"Hi. The names Gene. Gene Forrester," I say. We shake hands, and then I ask "And you are?"

"Brinker. That's what people call me," The short brown haired one with glasses says.

"And this is Leper," he says pointing to the ginger one.

"Hey Gene. Right?" Leper asks.

"Yep." I answer.

"Well now that we've got past introductions why don't we go outside? I've got a great idea," Finny says and then drags me out of the room and Leper and Brinker follow.

. . .

"Alright so the game is called Blitzball," Finny says

"What's the object of the game?" Brinker asks.

"I dont' know yet," Finny says. "Oh well! We'll just come up with it as we go."

Finny throws the giant black ball to me and then tells me to get to a tree. I abide and then throw the ball to Leper. Finny changes the rules again and then decides that we're all against Leper. Then Leper throws the ball to Finny. We all go against Finny. After a while we stop. Then Finny grabs me again and guides me to some tree with Leper and Brinker following behind.

"This is our special place," Finny declares.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but it certainly has some good memories here," Brinker says.

"Shut up Brinker!" Finny shouts. "You're ruining the great introduction I had."

"Not much to ruin," Brinker declares.

"Oh shut up Brinker," Leper says finally.

"Wow you guy fight like brothers," I say observing.

"Shut up Gene!" They all say together.

I go silent suddenly feeling awkward. Then Finny grabs me.

"Sorry Gene, but you're apart of the family now," Finny says and then proceeds to lead me to the tree.

"C'mon take your clothes off," Finny suggests.

"What?!" I exclaim.

"Oh c'mon where just going to jump into that lake right there," Finny says casually.

"Yeah seriously Gene," Brinker says.

I take off my clothes down to my underwear. I attempt to take off my underwear and then Finny says

"Woooh. Calm down there buddy, the origy isn't until tomorrow." Finny says.

"Oh sorry, and is there seriously an origy tomorrow?" I say.

"No, just being sarcastic," Finny admits.

Finny, Brinker, Leper, and I all climb the tree and get to the edge. Finny jumps first followed by Brinker and then finally Leper. Then it's my turn. I'm really scared. It's a pretty big drop down there, but I have to jump. I just feel like I have to jump. And so I jump with all of my bravery. When I hit the water I feel suddenly relieved that I made it through that jump alive. I rise up from out of the water and find that Finny is up on the tree ready to jump. Finny then jumps and I quickly get out of the way. Finny then seems to disappear.

"Finny! Finny! Where are you?" I yell trying to get his attention.

Then suddenly Finny pops up from under the water from me and has me on his shoulders. I scream out from the surprise.

"SURPRISE! GENE!" He yells.

"Hey, wait up Finny let me and Leper in on the fun!" Brinker yells.

Brinker quickly climbs up the tree and jumps and soon followed by Leper. Then Brinker puts Leper on his shoulders and then Finny yells. "Chicken Fight!"

Finny and Brinker circle around each other and me and Leper have our hands raised and are ready for a fight. I push Leper and he almost loses his balance. But then Leper pushes back with full force and I get knocked off of Finny and I send him tumbling under water. Then Leper and Brinker celebrate. I applaud and then I finally realize that Finny hasn't come up and I get worried.

"Wait, guys! Where's Finny?" I say worriedly.

I'm really worried. What if Finny's dead? I don't want him to be dead and I just hope that he can swim up. I just hope that I didn't kill someone who I just made friends of. Then Finny suddenly pops out of the water and says "Well that was quite a refreshing swim" I'm instantly relieved and I can't be anymore grateful I didn't kill someone. I think that me and Finny will be really good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Did you like Chapter 1? if you did please tell me in a review. It's gonna be a little slow at first but don't worry romance will ensue. So keep reading and please review.**_

Chapter 2

Gene

We play games in the lake for a while. After we're done we go and get of the water and let ourselves dry off.

" Maybe, we should've brought towels before we got down here." I suggest.

"Naw were doing like it's the fifties" Finny says

"Finny you idiot. In the fifties? They had towels in the fifties." Brinker says

"Yeah Finny. How dense are you anyways?" Leper chimes in.

"Shut up you guys are assholes!" Finny shouts at them.

"Well ya know, it's kinda my job." Brinker says beaming with pride.

"Hey, I'm not an asshole!" Leper yells.

"Oh yeah you are!" Finny yells.

Then suddenly Leper throws himself at Finny and Finny dodges. Then Brinker jumps onto Finny's back and Finny tries to get him off. Then suddenly Leper goes and tackles Finny and takes Brinker down as well.

"Moshpit!" I yell and then jump in to the fight.

I land right on top of Leper and then we wrestle around on the grass. Then Finny jumps on top of me and Leper wrestle. I can barely see anything with all of the chaos going on. Finny, Leper, and I wrestle for a little while longer and then we stop. The three of us get dressed and Brinker is standing there already fully dressed. We walk back up to the school just in time for dinner. When we arrive at the school. We rush into the dinner hall and are greeted by a teacher frowning.

"All three of you are extremely late you should be ashamed of yourselves!" The man yells at us. He has a bald top of his head and brown hair all around the sides and back. He also has a very superior attitude about him.

"Calm down Mr. Henderson. We were just having some fun. Unlike in your classes." Finny says snarkily.

"You should especially should be ashamed. You are the heir to the entire Devon school system. It's better that you learn to be responsible now instead of later." Mr. Henderson says with even more superiority than before.

"Why I mean we all know that my sister's gonna take the school system anyways, because there's no way in hell I'm going to take over the Devon School system." Finny says.

"I am offended. Mr. Devon you are lucky that your father runs this school because if he didn't-" Mr. Henderson begins to lecture, but is then stopped in mid-sentence.

"I know," Finny says. "I would be in so much trouble and all that jazz. Just let me go by you. Seriously, you're not that intimidating."

We walk past Mr. Henderson while he's frozen in shock. Then proceed to the dinner table. Then the headmaster starts some speech. I just tune it out. After the speech dinner is finally served. For dinner there's some kinda weird fancy food. I forget the name. It tastes alright I guess. At dinner we talk about some things mainly relationships.

"I just don't see how you could like her Leper." Brinker says.

"Well I do Brinker." Leper says. "I just think that Kristen Stewart is hot."

"But how?" Brinker exclaims.

Honestly I don't see their point. It's obviously Edward that's the hottest. I.. I.. mean Alice. Yeah Alice.

"Well that's stupid to argue about. I mean the both of you don't have girlfriends." Finny says.

"Um…" Brinker says and then is silenced.

We're all silent for a while until I ask "So Finny you got a girl friend?"

Brinker and Leper start breaking out laughing and Brinker in between laughs says "Finny...with a...a...a...girlfriend. Don't make me laugh." Brinker then continues to laugh.

"Why wouldn't Finny have a girlfriend.?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Because Gene, I'm gay." Finny says.

"Oh" I say "that's fine I'm not a judgemental southerner."

"Well that's great. Honestly I'm just so glad that you're not some redneck asshole." Finny says.

There's a silence for a while and then Brinker and Leper continue their conversation. After Dinner I go straight to my dorm room to read for a while. I'm currently reading The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. It's an amazing story about a girl with and cancer and she meets a boy, and then they fall in love. I'm almost done, but it's getting really sad. Then suddenly Finny pops into the room.

"Whoa! What are you doing in here Gene?" Finny asks sporadically.

"Reading." I answer plainly.

"Why don't cha come outside and blitzball with us?" I answer.

"Because I'm trying to read this book." I say and then show the cover.

"The Fault in Our Stars. What's that about?" Finny asks.

"It's about a girl with cancer who finds a boy and they fall in love, but it's not your typical sappy romance. It has many metaphors and of course is amazing." I answer.

"Wow you could be a book critic. Like, professional and stuff." Finny says dumbfounded.

"Why thank you very much." I reply.

"Wow. That sounded really southern." Finny says.

"Well how nice." I say. For those of you who don't know us here down in the south like to say "Well how." nice instead of "Fuck you."

"What/" Finny says.

"Never mind" I say back. "I'll explain it to you another time."

"Oh okay." Finny replies.

Finny then leaves the room and I continue reading. Oh no. Oh no please don't say it's so. So this is what all my friends who read the book were talking about. Whelp, I'm crying now. I'm getting tired. I think I'm just going to go to sleep. I put the book onto my dresser next to my bed and then I put my head down and fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
